The present sprinkler comprises a fixation unit and a switching mechanism arranged in the fixation unit. The fixation unit is provided with a water entry and multiple water exits. The water exits' switching can be realized by the switching mechanism. The switching mechanism mainly falls into a sliding switch or a rotation switch. No matter whether you have a sliding switch or a rotation switch, an operation component should be arranged on the fixation unit to control the mechanism. Presently, the operation component is mostly connected to the fixation unit by a rotating or sliding connection. So it has disadvantages as discussed below: operating forcedly and inconveniently.